Hall calls have been assigned to a group of elevator cars by a large number of different strategies. A common strategy estimates the time of arrival (ETA) of each elevator car for a specific hall call to be assigned. A count is computed for each car which represents the time estimated for the car in question to reach the call floor with the proper service direction to serve the hall call. The hall call assignment is given to the car having the lowest ETA count.